El mapa hacia el zafiro de diamantes
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Rin es una chica rica y mimada, pero de pronto es secuestrada por piratas, el capitán de ellos es un amargado por un pasado que lo hace desconfiado. ¿Que pasará? RinxLen. Vocaloid no me pertenece.
1. Niña rica, chico pirata

Hola. Aquí les traigo un fic nuevo, espero les guste. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Niña rica, chico pirata.

Una joven de cabello rubio se paseaba por el lujoso castillo donde vivía buscando sus pinturas y cuadernos de partituras.

-¡Papá! ¿No has visto mis pinturas o mi cuaderno de partituras?

-No.

Decía a lo lejos un señor, padre de la chica llamada Rin.

-Aquí están señorita, estaban en el estudio.

-Gracias.

Dijo Rin algo indiferente. La verdad era algo mimada y miraba a los demás con superioridad, ella se sentí como la reina del mundo, su padre gobernaba ese pueblo y ella no se comportaba amigable con nadie "de su clase" hasta trataba a la servidumbre con inferioridad, sólo era educada porque su padre la obligaba.

Se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, el cual estaba pintado con paredes rosas y detalles en blanco, había un caballete para pintar y muchas hojas pegadas en un muro. Eran canciones que ella había escrito.

-¡Rin! ¡Hija! ¡Nos iremos en una hora!

-¡Sí papá!

La pequeña familia que sólo conformaba el padre de Rin y ella, iban a partir a un puerto para checar que todas las exportaciones del país vecino fuesen correctas, Rin se aburrí mucho allá pero su padre siempre le pedía que lo acompañara.

-Bien… ¿Qué me llevaré?

Se preguntaba a sí misma la chica, entonces tronó los dedos y en una bolsa guardó sus pinturas, lápices, colores, cuadernos de dibujo y partitura, algunas canciones y dibujo que hizo y cerró la bolsa.

Pesaba un poco, pero era lo que ella quería llevar. Luego fue al armario para buscar un vestido, seguramente se quería hasta el día siguiente ya que el lugar era un poco lejos y era algo tarde, y ni loca pensaba usar el mismo vestido dos días seguidos. Finalmente encontró un vestido negro que le encantaba (Era el de Imitation Black que usa Len). Lo guardó en otra bolsa con sus zapatos y moño y salió.

El carruaje estaba afuera, así que le dio a una sirvienta sus bolsas para que las subiera, Rin entró y esperó unos minutos a su padre.

-¿Lista?

-Sí.

-¿Traes ropa para mañana?

-Sí.

-Bueno.

El carruaje comenzó a andar, en el camino Rin se quedó dormida y cuando despertó ya faltaba poco para llegar al puerto, y en lo que se despertó bien, su padre y ella llegaron.

Al bajar del carruaje, como éste se iría hasta el día siguiente Rin tuvo que cargar ambas bolsas, que aunque no era grandes no las quería cargar.

Su padre se encontraba charlando con el capitán del barco, Rin estaba sentada en un lugar un poco apartado de la vista de su padre.

-¿Qué es eso?

Se preguntó cuando vio una sombra entrar en el barco por la parte trasera.

Rin con todo y sus maletas se acercó y gritó.

-¡¿Quién está ahí? ¡Le diré a mi padre!

Luego… nada. Sólo sintió que le pusieron algo en la boca y una especie de manta la envolvía.

Cuando despertó se encontraba medio dormida y con unas cadenas atadas en sus muñecas.

-¿Dónde… estoy?

Sólo pudo divisar un par de sombras frente a ella.

-¿Pa-pá?

Nada. Silencio absoluto.

Rin cayó de nuevo dormida.

-Parece ser que no nos descubrió.

-Mejor, no queremos que nos delate.

-Igual estamos lejos del puerto.

-¿Y si el capitán se entera? Nos va a hacer picadillo.

-En eso tienes razón… después de lo que pasó…

-Han pasado dos años y sigue igual.

-Igual no creo que se deje llevar y menos por ella.

-Una niña mimada.

-Exacto.

-Pero creo saber quién querrá algo.

-¿Quién?

El joven se le quedó viendo confuso a la persona de enfrente.

-¿Tú?

-¡No! ¡El cocinero!

-Es verdad… es de su tipo.

-Aunque es bonita…

-Pero lo mimada le afecta.

-Deja lo mimada, su carácter.

-Tienes razón.

-El capitán la verá como una intrusa.

-Por eso la dejamos aquí, y que no se dé cuenta.

-¿Crees que no se dé cuenta?

-En cuanto tomemos puerto la dejamos y problema resuelto.

-¿Y si le da hambre?

El chico miró para todos lados.

-Esto es lo único que hay.

Dijo tomando una pieza de pan, una manzana y plátano.

-Déjaselos en un plato.

-Bueno.

El chico cumplió la indicación y ambos se fueron.

-¿Qué hacían en la prisión?

Preguntó el capitán al ver a dos chicos mayores que él saliendo.

-Esto… fuimos a…

-Por… eh…

-Luego…

-Es que…

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías!

-Bueno… es que…

-Nosotros…

-¡Argh! Ya no importa… si se siguen escondiendo los pongo a limpiar el cochambre de la cocina.

-Si capitán.

Dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué hacen con esas caras largas? ¡A TRABAJAR!

-¡Sí!

Los dos se fueron corriendo.

-En serio…

El capitán se fue al barandal del barco y se puso a mirar el mar para calmarse.

-Len, ya cargamos el sake.

-Sabes que no tomo.

-Bueno, sólo te informo.

-Ok…

Decía un aburrido chico. Efectivamente su nombre era Len, y a pesar de ser el más joven del barco era capitán, pero también era muy amargado para sólo tener 17 años.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-No.

-Entonces vete, Meito.

-Sí.

Meito se fue.

-Más molestos no pueden ser.

Luego Len miró hacia el agua, estaba tan acostumbrado al mar que ya no se mareaba. Pasó largo rato mirando al mar, pero luego escuchó ruidos de la prisión, parecían ser… ¿Gritos?

-¿Otra vez Akaito se encerró solo?

Luego volteó y siguió escuchando gritos.

-Iré a ver…

Dijo algo fastidiado.

Bajó las escaleras y cuando abrió preguntó por alguien.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

Sólo gritos contenidos, como una persona que trata de gritar pero algo se lo impide.

Len tomó las llaves de la entrada y bajó, como estaba obscuro no podía distinguir nada.

-¿Quién es?

Se escuchó que alguien golpeaba cadenas contra el piso. Len se guió por el sonido y cuando vio que era una joven su sorpresa fue grande.

-¡¿Quién eres?

Preguntó desconfiado, pero al ver la venda en la boca de la muchacha que le impedía hablar se acercó con frialdad y se la quitó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Yo pregunté primero. ¿Quién eres?

La voz de Len era fría, como el hielo.

-M-mi nombre es R-Rin.

Dijo ella algo asustada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Es lo que pregunto yo.

Luego Len recordó lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

-Esos dos…

Dijo entre dientes.

Luego se levantó y se fue dejando a Rin.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Luego él se detuvo y volteó a verla, se acercó y le quitó las cadenas de las muñecas, antes de que Rin pudiese correr, Len la tomó bruscamente del brazo y se la llevo afuera.

Subieron las escaleras y al salir, Rin vio que todo alrededor del barco era mar… estaba perdida. ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde la llevaba aquél loco?

Todos los piratas excepto el capitán estaban comiendo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡KAITO! ¡GAKUPO!

Los dos se levantaron.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?

Preguntó jalando a Rin frente a él.

-No lo sé…

-No la conocemos.

-¡¿Y QUÉ HACE EN MI BARCO?

-Me duele…

Dijo Rin muy bajo, el jalón que Len le estaba dando desde hace rato en el brazo le estaba doliendo demasiado.

-E-es que… la encontramos y…

-Bueno, ella nos encontró… pero…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?

Vaya que Len le estaba dando miedo a todos incluyendo a Rin.

-Es que fuimos por el sake.

-Pero nos cachó y la trajimos.

-¡¿Y QUÉ ME IMPORTA QUE LOS HAYA CACHADO?

-Es que ella es la hija del gobernador.

Len calló, pero aún así su expresión no cambiaba.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga con ella?

-¿Recibirla?

Preguntó tímidamente Kaito.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Mientras arribamos a un puerto, luego la dejamos y problema resuelto.

-¿Sabes que el puerto más cercano está a un mes y si la dejamos esta irá de chismosa con papá?

Preguntó el rubio tratando de contenerse.

Rin no podía decir nada, el brazo se le estaba durmiendo.

-Pero capitán, tal vez nos sea de ayuda…

Dijo Meito, que dependiendo la situación y principalmente el humor de Len le decía capitán o lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿En qué?

-Para nuestros enemigos… usted sabe cuáles.

Dijo Gakupo. Len se calmó un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón, nos será de utilidad.

-Y ya que descubrió todo capitán… ¿Dónde la dejamos?

-Donde la encontré.

-Mejor le damos una habitación, todavía hay disponibles.

-Bueno, pero toma en cuenta que no serás un huésped, serás una más de nosotros.

Le dijo Len a Rin con dureza, luego se la llevó.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Len no dijo nada y bajaron unas escaleras, luego abrió un puerta y dejó bruscamente a Rin en la entrada, luego cerró azotando la puerta.


	2. Rodeada de piratas

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste este capítulo que va dedicado a Kiranathas yue.

Capítulo II: Rodeada de piratas

Rin estaba asustada, ese pirata si había logrado intimidarla, tenía que escapar, pero no podía, estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Luego tomó su brazo y se quedó del dolor, como era de manga larga, se alzó la manga y pudo ver su brazo demasiado rojo, seguro le saldría un moretón.

-Me duele mucho… necesito agua…

Luego miró por todos lados, para su gusto el cuarto era horrible. Una cama, un ropero viejo y una pequeña mesa con silla.

-Tal vez si salgo no pase nada…

Abrió lentamente la puerta y subió las escaleras, no había nadie, tal vez todos seguían en el comedor. Buscó una cubeta y para su suerte había una con un poco de agua limpia.

Con su mano tomó un poco y la pasó por su brazo tratando de bajar la temperatura de su extremidad por el jalón del capitán.

-¿Qué haces?

Esa voz… esa voz que asustaba a Rin, ella volteó y vio a Len un poco frío.

-Bueno… yo…

Dijo Rin mirando al piso, pero se sentía extraña, Len se dio a conocer en cinco minutos y no la estaba interrumpiendo o gritando como era su costumbre con los otros piratas.

-Es que me duele el brazo…

Confesó Rin.

-¿No vas a comer?

¿Por qué Len le cambió el tema de la nada? ¿Culpa? ¿Desinterés?

-La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre.

Cuando Rin miró hacia arriba no había nadie. Mejor para ella, estar con Len era para asustarse. Siguió con su tarea de mojar su brazo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Len con una bandeja de comida.

-Toma.

Se la dejó en el piso.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Comida.

Dijo Len como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Rin inspeccionó el plato.

-Esto es del gato.

-Pues no hay otra cosa.

Luego Len se fue.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Y mis bolsas?

-Ese no es mi problema. Pregúntale a Kaito y Gakupo.

-Bueno.

-No sé como llegaste, pero te advierto una cosa: si me llegas a traicionar los pagarás muy caro.

-¿Traicionar?

-Ya sea con tu papi u otros piratas.

-¿Por qué eres grosero?

Rin se levantó altanera, creyendo que Len dejaría que lo pisoteasen, a lo cual se equivocó.

-Este es mi barco, esta mi tripulación y tú mi prisionera.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

-¿Qué miedo te puedo tener? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

Rin calló.

-Soy el famoso pirata Len Kagamine.

¡Len Kagamine! Era el pirata con peor fama de todos, ya que era demasiado frío y astuto para ser un pirata muy joven. Era de los más buscados, pero nunca lograban capturarlo.

-¿Eres tú?

-Sí.

Rin tembló un poco del miedo, ese pirata era peligroso.

-Ya deja de temblar, pareces gelatina.

-Es que… pones nerviosa.

-No seas tonta.

Luego Len se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia donde se encontraba el timón.

-Oye, Len. Esa chica Rin es linda, ¿No crees?

-Te recuerdo Gakupo que estás comprometido.

-No para mí… para ti.

Len miró con muy mala cara a Gakupo.

-Yo no me enamoraré de nuevo, todas me traicionaron, sólo me usaron, no me extrañaría que ella fuese una traidora más.

-¿Acaso crees que todas son así?

-Las que yo conozco sí.

-Pero, ella se ve diferente.

-No quiere decir que lo sea. Además, ¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Bueno, me voy.

Gakupo se alejó de Len y con cuidado de que él no lo notara se acercó a Rin.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Rin miró su brazo, seguía rojo, pero le dolía menos.

-Escuché que buscas tus pertenencias.

-Sí.

-Sígueme.

Rin se levantó del piso con ayuda de Gakupo y fueron de nuevo a la prisión, Gakupo sacó de un lugar apartado las dos bolsas de Rin.

-Toma.

-Gracias.

-Será mejor que te las lleves a tu habitación.

-Oye, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Gakupo Kamui.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué le tienen miedo al capitán? Se ve que es menor que ustedes.

-No es la edad. Él nos ayudó cuando nadie más nos hizo caso.

-¿Puedo saber cómo te ayudó?

-Bueno…

*Flashback*

Un joven de cabello morado estaba siendo arrestado por una acusación falsa sobre robo, secuestro y fraude.

-Yo no soy culpable.

-Claro que lo eres.

-¿Tiene pruebas?

-Esta persona te vio.

Luego salió un enemigo de Gakupo que sólo lo acusó por fastidiarlo.

-¿Tiene alguna otra prueba?

-El que él te viera es suficiente.

-Tsk.

-Llévenselo.

Llevaron a Gakupo a un lugar cerrado, y con muy poca luz, lo encerraron en una celda junto con una persona que no le pudo distinguir el rostro.

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Gakupo con desgane.

-Len Kagamine.

Era cuando Len todavía no era un pirata tan buscado.

-¿Len Kagamine? ¿Y de qué te acusan?

-Pirata.

Dijo el rubio como si nada.

-¿Pirata?

-Sí, ¿Y a ti?

-De robo, secuestro, y fraude.

-¿Todo eso?

-No, la verdad soy inocente, pero una persona que me odia me acusó.

-Es lo malo. Muchos te traicionan.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Len volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué tal si escapamos?

-¿Pero y si llegan ellos?

-¿Quieres que vengan por ti para que te torturen?

-…Buen punto. ¿Pero cómo escapamos?

-Hay una reja pequeña, cabemos los dos, pero hay que quitar los barrotes.

-Traigo un cuchillo muy filoso, puede cortar hasta huesos.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Soy médico.

-Bueno.

Len tomó el cuchillo que y rompió los barrotes con cuidado de que no se cayeran y el ruido los delatara. Al finalizar su tarea, salió y luego lo siguió Gakupo.

Se fueron al puerto donde estaba el barco de Len.

-Bueno, este es mi barco, me tengo que ir. Esa prisión es un chiste, no fue difícil escapar.

-Oye, no tengo a dónde ir, si me ven me reconocerían y me volverían a capturar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Preguntó Len tajantemente.

-¿Puedo unirme a tu tripulación? Evitaré una muerte dolorosa y tú tendrás un médico a bordo.

Len pensó, tal vez le convenía.

-De acuerdo, pero si no cumples mis órdenes, creo que sabes tu destino.

-Claro.

-Bueno, entra, yo ya me voy.

Después de unos minutos el barco zarpó.

Pasaron unos meses hasta que Gakupo conoció a Luka, luego se enamoró de ella y le propuso matrimonio, sólo que no se casarían hasta el año siguiente.

*Fin de flashback*

-Eso fue lo que pasó.

-Ya veo… pero por lo que me cuentas él no era tan amargado en ese entonces, ¿Por qué ahora lo es?

-Eso… mejor sería que no lo supieras.

-Bueno…

Se resignó Rin.

Luego ella se fue a su habitación y acomodó las pocas posesiones que tenía, luego se acostó a dormir, ese había sido un día largo.

Mientras, afuera había un joven mirando hacia el mar como era su gran costumbre.

-Yo no me volveré a enamorar… no dejaré que me vuelvan a ver la cara de tonto.


	3. Indiferencia mutua

Hola. Gracias por comentar. Espero este capítulo les guste.

Capítulo III: Indiferencia mutua

Rin despertó y se puso el vestido negro que había guardado el día anterior, sólo tenía dos vestidos, el negro que se había llevado y uno rosa.

-Tengo que buscar más ropa…

Salió a proa y notó que no había nadie, miró el sol, era temprano, entonces deberían estar desayunando. Bajó al comedor y todos estaban ahí menos el capitán.

-Buenos días…

Dijo Rin muy bajo, todos la vieron y la saludaron amigablemente, tal vez no era tan malo, se sentó y le sirvieron lo mismo que a todos, no era del agrado de Rin aquella comida pero peor era nada.

Cuando por fin terminó ya todos los piratas iban a hacer sus respectivos trabajos. Un chico de cabello aguamarina se acercó a Rin.

-Disculpa, olvidé tu nombre…

-Rin.

-Bueno, Rin. Mi nombre es Mikuo. ¿Podrías llevarle esta comida al capitán? Es que si va alguno de nosotros nos dirá que vayamos a trabajar y nos regañará, tú no tienes tareas todavía, por favor.

-Pero no sé dónde queda su cuarto…

Dijo Rin excusándose. La verdad era que no quería estar cerca de Len.

-Es abajo, el cuarto de hasta el fondo, por favor.

-Bueno…

-Gracias.

Rin tomó la bandeja de comida y con miedo bajó las escaleras, caminó un poco y cuando estaba frente a la puerta dudó en tocar, pero finalmente llamó.

Toc, toc.

-¡¿Quién es?

La voz de Len era cansada y enojada.

-Soy yo… Rin.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-…

"Supongo que sí" Pensó Rin. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y vio a Len recostado boca debajo de su cama.

Ella entró y sólo dejó la bandeja de comida en la mesa de noche, y cuando se iba a retirar, vio unas fotos tiradas en el piso arrugadas.

Con cuidado se agachó y pudo ver en una de ellas a Len pero más joven con una chica de cabello aguamarina.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Len de forma dura tomando la muñeca de Rin.

-¡Lo siento!

Dijo Rin tirando las fotos y retrocediendo temiendo que Len la lastimara como la primera vez que lo conoció, pero él no hizo esto, sólo se le quedaba viendo a Rin de manera seria.

Luego él se levantó de su cama y se acercó a un cajón buscando algo, Rin aprovechó esto para intentar escapar, pero inmediatamente que se dio la vuelta, alguien la tomó de su muñeca.

-Ya me voy…

Dijo Rin algo suplicante sin mirar atrás.

-Ven.

La voz de Len ya no sonaba tan fría. Rin no miraba aún atrás, entonces el chico la jaló despacio y cerró de nuevo su puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

Decía Rin, su miedo se incrementaba.

Len no dijo nada y le quitó a Rin una de las mangas de su vestido (El de Imitation Black) y luego le puso una venda alrededor de él.

Rin lo recordó todo, a ella le había salido un moretón en el brazo y era muy doloroso, usó la manga del vestido para ocultarlo pero aún así Len se dio cuenta.

-Ya puedes irte.

Dijo en cuanto terminó de vendar el brazo de Rin.

-¿Por qué me vendaste el brazo?

Preguntó Rin tímidamente.

-Yo te lastimé.

Contestaba Len aún secamente.

-Pero…

-Ya puedes irte.

Rin no preguntó más y salió. Cuando Len sintió que ya se había alejado lo suficiente se sentó de nuevo en su cama y miró las fotos que Rin antes había tomado.

-Esas traidoras…

Decía con rabia, luego se iba a recostar de nuevo pero notó una tela muy fina en su cama, era la manga de Rin, olvidó devolvérsela.

-Si seré…

Luego la tomó en sus manos y se recostó en su cama.

-Esta tela es muy fina, no cabe duda que es hija de un rico. Cuando me sienta mejor se la devolveré, por ahora no quiero salir.

Luego miró de nuevo las fotos en el piso.

-Yo prometí no fijarme de nuevo en nadie… y ella no será la excepción, aunque debo admitirlo, es linda, pero no… ya tomé la decisión.

Entre sus pensamientos Len se quedó dormido, y al despertar sintió que era medio día, comió un poco, se levantó y fue a proa. Vio que Rin estaba charlando con Kaito.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Dijo en su típico tono frío.

-Me retiro.

Dijo Kaito.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Toma.

Dijo Len devolviéndola a Rin su manga.

-Gracias…

-Me voy.

-Espera.

Rin tomó la muñeca de Len, este por reflejo se separó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué eres tan frío?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero…

-¡Capitán! ¡Nos atacan!

-¡¿Y QUÉ ESPERAS? ¡PREPARA LOS CAÑONES!

Rin se quedó paralizada.

-Tú vete a esconder.

-¡Pero!

-¡Pero nada!

Len empujó a Rin hacia las escaleras para que ella las bajara y se fuera a su cuarto, cosa que ella no hizo, tomó una capa y se la puso. Salió a proa y escondiéndose entre los barriles, pudo ver a Len en el timón nervioso y enfadado.

-¡Hola Len!

Decía una voz burlona.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Acaso todavía te sientes resentido?

Preguntó inocentemente la voz.

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!

-Un poco de trauma te forma el carácter.

Ahora la misma voz sonaba tajante.

Luego una bomba se escuchó.

-¡¿No te han enseñado a no atacar a una mujer?

-¡¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A NO SER UNA TRAIDORA?

-¡¿NO ME HABLES ASÍ?

-¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES Y BIEN LO SABES!

La voz de Len era aún más fría y con más rabia que la voz con la que les hablaba a su tripulación, en verdad parecía enfurecido.

-¡TÚ SÓLO CAÍSTE!

-¡NUNCA DEBÍ ANDAR CONTIGO! ¡MENOS CON TU EDAD!

-¡SÓLO SOY DOS AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ!

Otro cañonazo se escuchó.

Pasó media hora hasta que parecía ser que todo estaba terminando.

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA AQUÍ KAGAMINE!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!

Rin salió silenciosamente de su escondite y pudo ver en el barco enemigo a una chica de cabello corto y verde.

"No se parece a la de la foto que vi".

Pensó Rin. No sabía si acercarse a Len.

-D-disculpa…

-Quiero estar solo.

Luego Len se fue sin mirar siquiera a Rin.

-No te preocupes, él es así. A veces tiene sus momentos en que no quiere saber nada de nadie.

Comentó Kaito acercándose a Rin.

-¿Por qué?

-Será mejor si él te lo dice.

Rin dudó. Len estaba de muy mal humor.

-Tal vez tú logres tranquilizarlo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

-Bueno…

Dijo Rin no muy convencida. Luego bajó las escaleras y al acercarse a la puerta sólo escuchaba golpes por todas partes.

-¿Len?

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás bien?

-¡NO!

-¿Puedo pasar?

Sólo se escuchó otro golpe más y luego nada.

-¿Len?

Preguntó Rin de nuevo, al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta y vio a Len desmayado en el piso.

-¡LEN!


	4. El secreto de Len Parte 1

Hola. Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que les guste la historia.

Capítulo IV: El secreto de Len (Parte 1)

-¡¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Gakupo entrando.

-¡Len se desmayó!

-Voy a revisarlo.

Dijo el médico. Después de un rato Len ya estaba recostado en su cama con unas toallas húmedas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Fue un golpe.

-¿Un golpe?

-¿Escuchaste algo antes de encontrarlo?

-Sí, la verdad es que escuché un golpe fuerte.

-A lo mejor fue eso. Ya está mejor, sólo se encuentra durmiendo, pero será mejor que lo cuides. Sólo tienes que vigilar que esas toallas sigan húmedas y frescas, si pasa algo me llamas.

-Bueno.

Gakupo se retiró. Rin sólo estuvo cambiando a ratos la toalla que Len tenía en la cabeza, en unas horas Len despertó.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Es lo que yo pregunto.

Len miró a Rin, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Él intentó levantarse pero Rin habló.

-No te levantes, dijo Gakupo que reposes por lo menos lo que resta del día.

Y le volvió a colocar la toalla en su cabeza.

-Tengo que irme a…

-No.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, el golpe que te diste fue muy fuerte.

Len recordó todo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Len guardó silencio. ¿Se lo debería decir a Rin?

-Porque… estaba enojado.

-Vi a la chica que te hizo burla…

-¡¿La viste?

-Cálmate.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿No te vio?

-No creo.

-Bueno, es algo.

-¿Por qué estabas tan molesto con ella?

Preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

-Bueno… verás… ella…

Rin sólo miraba a Len.

-Yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Soltó por fin Len.

-Supongo que tuvieron una pelea fuerte para que le hablaras así.

Comentó Rin.

-Fue una pelea porque ella me traicionó… nunca estuvo enamorada de mí, sólo jugó conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para obtener el mapa hacia el zafiro de diamante.

-¿El zafiro de diamante?

-Sí…

Rin quedó callada, ella no sabía de lo que Len estaba hablando.

-Su nombre es Gumi…

Dijo Len con la intención de empezar a relatar su vivencia con aquella chica de cabello verde.

-¿Gumi?

-La conocí cuando tenía 14… ella tenía 16 pero aún así no me importó.

*Flashback*

Len estaba en un puerto, tomando las manos de una chica.

-Ven conmigo.

-No puedo Len…

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…

Rin miraba hacia otro lado, Len pensó que era pena, así que sonriente tomó su mano de nuevo y la llevó dentro de su barco.

Una vez dentro la guió hasta su estudio y le dijo.

-Quédate Gumi.

Gumi no dijo nada y besó a Len, luego habló.

-No puedo Len… yo…

Luego salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Luego me di cuenta que se había llevado el mapa del zafiro de diamante…

-¿En qué momento?

-Supongo que cuando me besó lo tomó para que no me diera cuenta.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?

*Flashback*

Len estaba buscando como loco a Gumi en un puerto donde según él quedaron de verse.

-¡Gumi!

Gritó feliz al verla.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó ella secamente.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

Dijo Len tratando de ignorar el comentario de Gumi.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no.

-¿Qué?

Se preguntó Len extrañado.

-Lo que oyes.

-Pero, Gumi… pensé que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo estaba enamorada de ti? Sólo eres un niño, te utilicé porque quería el mapa hacia el zafiro de diamante, y ya lo tengo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso no vives en el mundo de los piratas? Traicionas para ganar y ganas para traicionar.

Len no decía nada, pero un rencor dentro de él estaba haciéndose presente.

-Adiós Len.

Gumi se dio la media vuelta pero en un reflejo Len se puso frente a ella con su espada en mano.

-Devuélveme mi mapa.

Dijo cortante y seco, pero aún así se podían ver algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-¿Te hice enojar?

Preguntó Gumi inocentemente.

-Te acabo de dar una orden. O haces lo que digo o…

-¿O qué? No eres capaz de atravesarme con esa espada.

Era cierto, Len no podía lastimarla, sentía que aún la quería.

En un movimiento rápido Len tomó el mapa que estaba en el cinturón de Gumi y cuando ella intentó recuperarlo, se acercó a ella con espada en mano, la chica peliverde retrocedió de la sorpresa pero el plan de Len funcionó, ella sólo cayó al agua.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?

-Traicionas para ganar y ganas para traicionar, ¿No?

Dijo Len entrando a su barco y zarpando.

Esa fue la vez en que Len se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar a Gumi, y lo logró, ya que su dolor fue muy grande.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Lo siento, Len.

-Después conocí a Gakupo, se unió a mi tripulación y después fue Kaito y finalmente Mikuo.

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.

Dijo Len. Mikuo entró con dos bandejas de comida.

-Disculpe capitán, pero no sabíamos su estado así que decidí traerle la comida a usted y la señorita Rin.

-Déjala en la mesa.

Mikuo dejó la comida en la mesa y se retiró.

-¿Quieres que te acerque tu comida?

Preguntó Rin.

-Yo puedo ir solo…

Luego Len intentó levantarse pero no pudo, la cabeza le dolió en cuanto lo intentó y cayó de nuevo.

-Yo creo que no. No es problema.

Rin le acercó a Len sus alimentos y empezaron a comer sin decir palabra.

Luego Rin se levantó para dejar las bandejas vacías en la mesa de nuevo y se sentó.

-Supongo que tendré que conseguirte más vestidos.

Dijo Len de la nada.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Rin extrañada.

-No creo conseguírtelos tan finos como los que usas, pero algo que puedas usar.

Un momento. ¿Len le quería darle a Rin vestidos? ¿Cómo? Desde el punto de vista de Rin, Len era orgulloso, amargado y egoísta.

-¿Por qué me quieres dar vestidos?

Preguntó Rin.

-Porque… no sé cuánto tiempo vas a estar…

Eso no era una respuesta para Rin, pero prefirió no seguir preguntando, no quería desesperar a Len.

-Además que como eres la única mujer aquí no quiero que andes mal vestida.

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que aquí tendría trabajo igual que los demás.

-Quiero suponer que estás trabajando al cuidarme de mis propias tonterías.

Rin guardó silencio.

-Creo que ese golpe sí te afectó.

-No sé…

Dijo Len.

-Pero me duele más la traición de ellas…

-¿Ellas?

-Sí, luego me enamoré de Miku…


	5. El secreto de Len Parte 2

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo V: El secreto de Len (Parte 2)

-¿Miku?

-Ella también jugó conmigo para obtener el mapa hacia el zafiro de diamante.

Len trataba de contener algunas lágrimas ya que su dolor era grande.

*Flashback*

-Te amo, Len.

-Yo también, Miku.

Respondió el rubio cuando estaban en un puerto.

-Quiero irme contigo.

-Claro.

Len creía que había superado a Gumi con Miku, y era muy cierto.

Miku subió al barco de Len. Pasaron algunos días y habían llegado a otro puerto. Len estaba tan emocionado con su noviazgo con Miku que fue a comprarle con el poco oro que tenían uno de los mejores vestidos que encontró, era color negro con encaje y holanes rosas, guante tipo mangas, listones negros y una rosa que podía adornar su cabello.

-Seguro le encantará.

Se decía a sí mismo Len.

Al llegar a su barco, guardó el vestido en su habitación esperando poder dárselo más tarde a su novia, fue a su estudio y cuando entró vio que varios cajones se encontraban abiertos.

-Tal vez el barco se movió…

Luego Len salió a proa y vio a Miku despidiéndose de alguien, ¿Quién podría ser?

-¿De quién te despides?

Preguntó el rubio curioso acercándose, en ese momento Miku se asustó y volteó hacia Len nerviosa.

-D-de… nadie.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ok…

Len se fue.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que Len notó que el mapa del zafiro de diamantes no estaba entre sus ropas. Cada día que cambiaba de ropa guardaba el mapa dentro de su camisa o de su saco para evitar lo que había ocurrido con Gumi, pero no recordaba haberse despegado del mapa, hasta que por fin recordó.

Cuando se quitó el saco la noche anterior para poder irse a dormir, dejó allí el mapa, corrió hacia su habitación y descubrió a Miku sacando el papel del saco.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Len tratando de no imaginar lo primero que vino a su mente.

-Esto… quería lavar tu ropa y estaba viendo si… no tenías… algo que se pudiera estropear con el agua.

-Miku, tú no lavas ni tu ropa. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que…

Miku no sabía qué decir.

-Ya me voy…

Dijo ella y trato de irse pero con el mapa en la mano.

Len la detuvo en la puerta.

-Deja por favor el mapa.

Trataba de ser comprensivo.

-Pero… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-No es que no confíe… pero quiero que por favor lo dejes.

-¡No Len!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque…

-Miku, dame el mapa.

Dijo Len tratando de quitárselo de la mano, pero Miku se echó a correr, Len iba tras ella.

-¡Miku!

La chica de cabello largo sólo corría y corría.

-¡Miku!

Miku al llegar a la barda de proa intentó saltar pero Len tomó su muñeca.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Trató de razonar Len, pero pudo divisar un bote afuera del barco.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Por qué ibas a saltar Miku?

-Es que…

-¡Déjala!

Gritó un hombre del bote.

-¿Los conoces?

Miku no dijo nada, pero sus nervios la delataban.

-¡Responde Miku!

Len empezaba a sentir ese dolor en el pecho otra vez, ¿Acaso lo iban a traicionar de nuevo?

-Perdóname.

Dijo Miku volviendo a su tarea de saltar, pero antes Len le quitó el mapa, no le costó trabajo ya que Miku no tenía mucha fuerza.

-¡Pagarás por esto!

Dijo el mismo hombre del bote.

Len no respondió y se dio la media vuelta yéndose.

*Fin de Flashback*

-Yo tenía 15 años y Miku 17…

-Siento que te hayan traicionado ambas.

Dijo Rin con un poco de dolor, ahora entendía un poco más el comportamiento desconfiado de Len.

Luego el chico se levantó de su cama y abrió su ropero.

-¡Len! ¡Necesitas descansar!

Rin se levantó y se fue detrás de Len, luego este volteó con un vestido entre sus manos.

-Toma. No tengo otro vestido que darte en este momento, pero es algo.

Dijo Len entregándole a Rin el vestido, que aunque no era tan fino como los suyos, era de muy buena calidad.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Len.

-Por favor…

Luego Len cayó en los brazos de Rin desmayado.

-¡Len! ¡LEN! ¡GAKUPO! ¡GAKUPO!

Gakupo llegó por los gritos de Rin y recostaron de nuevo a Len en la cama.

-Creo que se ha resfriado.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene algo de fiebre… estos días han sido muy calurosos o muy fríos y Len no se cuida, necesita descansar, es todo.

Rin no dijo nada y sólo miró al piso.

-Tranquila… oye, ¿Y ese vestido?

Preguntó Gakupo viendo el vestido, él recordaba que Rin sólo traía consigo dos vestidos.

-Este… me lo dio… Len.

Confesó Rin algo penada por la acción del rubio.

-Es muy lindo… tranquila, mañana estará bien.

Dijo Gakupo tratando de calmar a Rin.

-¿Seguro?

-Espero que sí, si tiene buenos cuidados no habrá problema.

-Bueno…

-Me retiro, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, deberías irte a dormir también.

-¿Puedo quedarme a cuidar de él?

-Bueno, no hay problema.

Dijo Gakupo al ver la enorme preocupación de Rin.

-Gracias.

-Sólo cámbiale las toallas de la cabeza para que baje más rápido su temperatura.

-Bueno.

El joven se fue de la habitación y Rin estuvo al pendiente de Len casi toda la noche.

-Creo que está incómodo con esa liga en el cabello…

Luego Rin le soltó el cabello a Len con cuidado y dejó la liga en la mesa de noche.

-Es increíble cuánto nos parecemos.

Finalmente Rin se quedó dormida recargando la cabeza en la cama de Len.

En la madrugada, Len se despertó. Su fiebre había bajado bastante, pero se sentía agotado.

-¿Rin?

Pero ella no contestó, estaba demasiado cansada.

-¿Qué me pasó?

Len trató de hacer memoria y lo último que recordaba fue haber caído en los brazos de Rin, y luego despertar donde estaba. Se sonrojó de sólo recordar haber caído.

-Tal vez me enfermé, me siento un poco mal…

Luego Len movió un poco a Rin para que se despertara.

-Rin… Rin…

La llamaba.

-¿Qué?

Dijo somnolienta Rin.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero… ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?

Dijo Rin casi gritando cuando despertó mejor.

-Estoy bien.

Dijo Len tomándola por los hombros.

-Vete a dormir.

-¿Y tú? Estás enfermo.

-Estoy mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Rin se fue no muy convencida, pero la verdad es que no estaba nada cómoda durmiendo sentada, como aún seguía medio dormida, se llevó con ella el vestido que Len le había regalado.

Len se acostó de nuevo en su cama y trató de dormir, pero no pudo, así que sacó su mapa y se puso a buscar la ubicación del zafiro de diamante.

-Lo tengo que encontrar… la gema que concede los deseos de la felicidad por medio de los ojos azules y el mar de la sirena…

Después de analizar un rato el mapa, Len supo cuál sería su ruta.

-Primero arribaremos a un puerto por provisiones, y luego iremos a la cripta del silencio, camino para llegar al mar de las sirenas…


	6. El secreto de Len Parte 3

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo VI: El secreto de Len (Parte 3)

Al día siguiente, Len salió de su cuarto y fue a desayunar. Entró sin saludar, ya todos se habían acostumbrado.

Se sentó y Mikuo le sirvió su desayuno.

-¿Está mejor, capitán?

-Sí…

-Me alegra.

El cocinero se alejó.

Mientras en su cuarto, Rin se despertó con mucho cansancio todavía.

-Ya tengo que levantarme…

Rin se levantó y vio en la silla frente a la mesa el vestido que Len le había obsequiado.

-¿Estará bien que lo use? Ese regalo era para la otra chica…

Rin bajó la cabeza, ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Tal vez era por Len, por la tristeza que pasaba Len.

Tomó el vestido entre sus manos y lo examinó, era muy fino, como de una dama con dinero, hizo cuentas, si Len en ese entonces tenía 15 años y Miku 17, ahora Len tenía 17, y Rin también, así que el vestido debía quedarle ya que era para la misma edad que tenía Miku en ese entonces.

Se cambió y el vestido le quedaba perfectamente, parecía que Len lo había escogido para ella y no para Miku. Tomó el adorno de la rosa y lo acomodó en su cabello.

Salió de su habitación y fue al comedor, al entrar ya no había nadie excepto un chico de cabello rubio.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.

Rin se sentó al lado de Len y Mikuo le sirvió el desayuno.

-Toma Rin.

-Gracias Mikuo.

-Por nada.

El chico se fue.

Len sólo miraba hacia su comida, todavía se sentía un poco enfermo.

-Len…

-Dime.

-Gracias por el vestido…

Len abrió los ojos y luego miró a Rin. Se sonrojó al instante, ese vestido no le quedaba mal, de hecho, le quedaba muy bien. Regresó de nuevo su vista al plato.

-N-no tenía un lugar donde ponerlo…

Dijo tratando de seguir pareciendo orgulloso.

Rin no dijo nada y se limitó a desayunar.

Cuando ambos terminaron, que fue casi al mismo tiempo, Len estaba muy rojo de la cara.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí…

Dijo él algo cansado. Rin tocó su frente.

-¡Tienes mucha fiebre!

-Estoy bien…

-No. No lo estás. Será mejor que descanses.

-Pero tengo que…

-No seas necio.

Rin tomó el brazo de Len y lo empezó a jalar, él por el cansancio y por no alegar la siguió hasta su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Rin le puso de nuevo las toallas en la cabeza.

-Tengo que avisar el nuevo curso…

-Yo iré, si quieres.

-Tú no sabes nada de barcos.

-Pero supongo que alguien sí.

Len pensó un momento.

-Kaito…

-¿Kaito?

-Sí, dile que venga.

-Bueno.

Rin fue por Kaito y cuando este llegó, Len le dio algunas órdenes y él se retiró. La chica rubia se quedó cuidando al capitán.

-Este cuarto es un desastre…

Dijo Rin mirando todo, había papeles tirados en el piso, ropa regada por todos lados…

-Por lo menos levantaré esto.

Rin tomó la ropa de Len, la dobló y la guardó en su ropero, tomó los papeles y los tiró en un bote que estaba cerca, luego pudo ver otra foto arrugada y tirada, aprovechó que Len no la estaba viendo y la abrió, era él con una chica de cabello largo y rubio recogido en una cola de lado.

-¿Sigues viendo mis pertenencias?

Dijo Len algo molesto pero sin suficiente fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero vi mucho tiradero y quise levantar algo…

-Supongo que no hay mucho que ocultar, sabes casi todo de mí.

Rin se quedó callada, ella sentía que no conocía mucho a Len.

-Ella fue la última chica de la que me enamoré.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Neru…

-¿Neru?

-No sé si contarte todo esto… tal vez te aburro o te causo lástima.

Rin pensó un momento, pero se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama de Len y le entregó la foto.

-Pude comprender tu frialdad gracias a tu confianza…

Len tomó la foto y la vio por un momento.

-Después de que ella quiso el mapa hacia el zafiro de diamante la dejé…

-¿Cómo pasó?

-Fue casi la misma historia que con Gumi… sólo que Neru era una pirata que me mostró de manera más fría su rechazo, por eso me volví tan desconfiado y frío.

-¿Era de tu edad o mayor que tú?

-Mayor… nunca conocía piratas de mi edad… soy el más joven de todos.

-Y el más buscado.

Añadió Rin.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Bueno, terminé con Neru… y luego me volví como me volví…

-Lo siento, Len.

-No sé porqué te digo todo esto…

-¿Me tienes confianza?

-Sólo quería desahogarme.

-¿Y te sientes mejor?

-Supongo que sí…

Pasaron tres días hasta que estaban cerca de arribar puerto, Len estaba mejor de salud, le faltaba poco para recuperarse.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, seguro tu padre pasará por aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Casi arribamos puerto, así que puedes regresar a tu vida…

-Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

Al llegar al puerto, todos bajaron.

-Supongo que es la despedida…

Dijo Rin triste.

-Te vamos a extrañar.

Dijo Kaito.

-Sé feliz…

Ahora dijo Gakupo.

-Ojalá nos volvamos a ver.

Se despidió Mikuo.

-Adiós.

Dijo solamente Len.

Rin se dio la media y se fue. Llegó al palacio de gobierno y entró a la sección de personas perdidas.

-Disculpe…

-Diga.

-Me he perdido y…

Rin pensó un momento. Había pasado unos buenos días con todos los piratas que la cuidaban, protegían y respetaban, hasta llegó a tenerle cierto cariño y pudo ganarse la confianza del capitán.

-¿De dónde es?

Preguntó la persona.

-No, lo siento. Sólo quiero mandar una carta.

-Bueno.

La persona encargada le dio a Rin un papel y ella escribió una carta hacia su padre:

_Querido Padre:_

_Soy Rin. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Ya no estoy en el país porque por error me fui por el mar, pero estoy a salvo y no me ha pasado nada. Seguiré buscando el camino a casa, pero no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en llegar. Te quiero mucho, y no te sientas mal o te preocupes por mí, sé lo que hago._

_Te ama, Rin._

Rin puso la carta en el sobre, puso la dirección y se lo dio al encargado, luego salió corriendo y vio a un chico de cabello rubio recogido en una cola caminando por la calle y saltó hacia su espalda para abrazarlo.

-¡Len!

-¿Rin?

Len volteó algo sonrojado.

-¿Q-qué sucede?

-¿Puedo irme con ustedes?

-¿Qué?

-Le escribí una carta a mi padre diciéndole que estoy bien y después regresaré a casa.

-¿Por qué te quieres venir con nosotros?

-Porque ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, y me agradan. Prometo no ser una carga y ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Supongo que sí…

-¿En serio?

Len asintió. Rin saltó de felicidad, luego él la tomó del brazo y se la llevó caminando.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que no sabía por cuánto tiempo estarías con nosotros y te iba a conseguir vestidos.

Rin se sonrojó. ¿Len todavía se acordaba de su promesa?

Entraron a una tienda.

-Toma los que te gusten, yo los pago.

-Pero, Len…

-Házlo.

Rin no se quería mover, así que a Len se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Meiko!

-Hola, Len.


	7. De compras

Hola. Gracias por comentar y perdón la espera, no podía inspirarme pero ya pude. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo VII: De compras

-Sigues en el negocio, ¿Eh?

-Claro, esto me deja buen dinero… ¿Quién es ella?

Preguntó Meiko algo pícara.

-Su nombre es Rin, necesita vestidos.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.

-Ven conmigo, tengo unos vestidos perfectos.

Len tomó asiento y se acomodó.

-¿Cómo está Kaito?

-Dijo que vendría a verte, no sé cuánto tarde, pero en cuanto llegue él, me largo.

-¿Sigues amargado?

-Es mi problema.

Dijo tajantemente Len.

Meiko se llevó a Rin a un vestidor y le dijo que la esperara, luego tomó varios vestidos y se los llevó.

-No te aburres.

Comentó Len.

-Pues vivo de hacer vestidos.

Respondió Meiko.

Después de un largo rato para Len, Rin escogió algunos vestidos, no muchos, pero Meiko la obligó a quedarse con unos argumentando que se le veían bien y también le regaló uno.

-Listo.

Dijo Meiko entregándole a Rin y Len varias bolsas con zapatos, vestidos y algunos accesorios.

-¿Cuánto será?

-Como nos conocemos te haré un descuento.

Len le pagó a Meiko y cuando salieron de la tienda, Rin le habló a Len.

-Luego te pagaré.

-Déjalo así.

-¿Eh?

-Tómalo como agradecimiento por cuidarme cuando estaba enfermo.

-Bueno, gracias.

A pesar de que Len le tenía un poco de confianza a Rin, todavía se comportaba frío y distante con ella.

Llegaron al barco y Len ayudó a Rin a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y luego se retiró.

Ella acomodó todo en el pequeño ropero, puso sus accesorios en un cajón del escritorio y sus zapatos debajo de la cama dentro de sus cajas.

-Tardé un poco pero al fin acabé…

Dijo algo cansada.

Se acostó en su cama y se puso a dormir un rato, luego despertó y ya era de noche, tenía mucha hambre y recordó que no había comido.

-Espero sea la hora de la cena.

Se dijo Rin a sí misma y se levantó para ir al comedor, afortunadamente cuando llegó estaba Mikuo sirviendo, así que se sentó. Alguien alzó la cabeza y la vio.

-¡¿Rin?

-¿Rin?

Todos empezaron a verla.

-Hola.

Dijo ella algo ruborizada por tanta atención.

-Pensamos que regresarías a casa, Rin.

Dijo Gakupo.

-Hubo un cambio de planes.

Contestó Rin con una gotita en la nuca.

La puerta se abrió, todos voltearon y era el capitán. Len se sentó junto a Rin y Mikuo le sirvió su comida.

-¡Capitán! ¡¿Sabe que Rin se quedará con nosotros?

Preguntó Kaito emocionado.

-Sí.

Dijo Len como si nada para después empezar a comer.

-Creí que Meiko te había comentado algo.

Kaito se ruborizó.

-Etto… ella…

-No te dijo nada, ¿Verdad?

-Creo que se le olvidó…

-No me extraña, hace mucho tiempo que no la ves.

El color rojo de Kaito subió.

-Seguro la invitaste a salir o algo…

El cabello de Kaito ocultaba sus ojos mientras su color rojo pasaba a morado.

-¿Sigues ruborizándote a pesar de que llevas con ella varios años?

Vaya que a Len le gustaba fastidiar con estos temas.

-Es que…

-Comprendo Kaito, pero no te vuelvas un idiota enamorado.

Len terminó rápido de comer y se retiró, dejando a un muy avergonzado Kaito.

-Tranquilo Kaito.

Dijo Rin con una sonrisa tratando de animar al chico de cabello azul.

-Sí, sabes que al capitán le molesta el amor por todo lo que ha pasado.

Apoyó Gakupo.

Rin terminó de comer y se fue, antes se despidió de todos y se retiró, caminó hacia su habitación y cuando entró vio a un joven leyendo un cuaderno con canciones suyas.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

…

-Que mal…

-Esto se pondrá feo.

Dijeron Gakupo y Kaito al escuchar hasta el comedor los gritos de Rin.

…

-Cálmate.

Dijo Len como si nada.

-¡¿Por qué lees mis cuadernos?

-No tenía nada que hacer.

Rin lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aunque debo admitirlo… son buenas esas canciones.

Dijo Len mirando al cuaderno de nuevo ignorando la reacción de Rin.

-Len… dame mis cuadernos…

Dijo Rin tratando de contenerse.

-Esta me gusta mucho la metáfora… Romeo y Cinderella, ¿Eh?, Buen título.

Rin se sonrojó, se suponía que eso era privado.

-Pero…

-La leí completa hace rato…

La rubia se sonrojó aún más.

-Tomaste a Romeo para que pareciera romántico, y tomaste a Cinderella para que tuviera un final feliz.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.

Dijo Rin. Era Gakupo.

-Vine por dos cosas: Una para ver si no se habían matado.

-Cálmate.

Dijo Len.

-Y dos: Capitán, casi llegamos a la cripta del silencio.

-Bueno.

Len se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y salió.

-¡Espera! ¡Mi cuaderno!

Len no prestó atención y se fue. Rin lo siguió molesta y al llegar a proa, notó que en el cielo no había luna o estrellas, sólo era el mar, y era muy difícil poder ver algo sin la luz del astro.

Por fin pudo distinguir al chico parecido a ella, fue corriendo hacia él pero antes que ella dijera algo, Len le tapó la boca con la mano y le indicó silencio.

Cuando por fin Rin se calmó, Len quitó la mano de su boca y volteó hacia el mar. Rin le tocó el hombro y le preguntó con su expresión que ocurría. El joven tomó una pluma de su saco y empezó a escribir en el cuaderno de Rin.

Rin por fin vio el escrito.

"_No hables aquí. Estamos en la cripta del silencio, y si sale una palabra de tu boca, el mar te tragará. Luego iremos al mar de las sirenas. Tardaremos sólo unas horas."_

Rin comprendió y no dijo nada durante ese periodo. Pasaron aproximadamente seis horas de completo silencio hasta que el capitán habló.

-Por fin llegamos. Vayamos a tierra y luego saldremos algunos en bote. Kaito, Gakupo y Rin acompáñenme.

Arribaron rápido a un puerto y los mencionados subieron a un bote.

-¿Por qué tengo que venir yo?

-Eres el cebo.


	8. Sirenas

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado y perdón por la tardanza. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo VIII: Sirenas

Respondió Len mirando hacia el mar.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Luego él sacó un cuaderno de su ropa. Era el cuaderno de Rin, aún no se lo devolvía.

-¡Dame eso!

-Asustarás a las sirenas. No quiero que grites, quiero que cantes.

-¿Eh?

-Cantarás cuando te lo indique. Será esta canción.

Rin leyó el título.

-¿Adolescence?

-Sí.

Luego se escucharon unas voces muy hermosas cantando alrededor.

-Tápense los oídos.

Gakupo, Kaito y Len se pusieron tapones en los oídos.

-¿Y yo?

-Eres inmune a su canto porque eres mujer.

Respondió Kaito.

Unas sirenas se acercaron al bote y empezaron a coquetearle con la mirada a Len, Gakupo y Kaito, los dos últimos trataron de voltear, pero del otro lado también se habían acercado unas sirenas.

Len por su parte, sólo miraba hacia la madera del bote, se sentía tan dolido aún que no podía ver a mujeres tan falsas como las sirenas a los ojos.

Cuando ellas empezaron a subir su volumen de voz al cantar, Len le dio la indicación a Rin de cantar.

-¡Canta!

Rin miró su cuaderno y empezó a cantar.

_El baile eterno que nos prometimos_

_nos llena el corazón de mentiras._

_Nuestro pelo rubio se refleja en el espejo,_

_como nosotros siguiéndonos el uno al otro._

Las sirenas pusieron mala cara, esa chica cantaba muy lindo, y era una ofensa que una chica con linda voz cantara al mismo tiempo que unas sirenas, era como una competencia, y según las leyendas, nadie podía cantar mejor que ellas.

Esas sirenas se empezaron a acercar furiosas a Rin, sacaron enormes dientes como de piraña y empezaron a amenazarla con gruñidos. Ella se hacía pequeña para que no la alcanzaran.

Pero una de ellas tomó uno de sus pies y la jaló, Kaito y Gakupo la tomaron de los brazos mientras Rin lloraba por miedo a ser arrastrada al mar. Len tomó una red y envolvió con ella a la sirena que había tomado a Rin. Las otras criaturas entendieron que iban a ser capturadas por esos piratas así que se fueron dejando a la sirena atrapada sola.

En su intento de liberarse, aquella sirena soltó el pie de Rin, y ella cayó de sentó en el bote mientras los tres chicos subían a la chica al bote envuelta en la red.

Ella sólo miraba con odio a Rin, ella no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, así que volteó la mirada al mar.

Al llegar a tierra, Rin fue la primera en bajar. Entre Kaito y Gakupo bajaron a la sirena y la pusieron en una caja de cristal con agua en la que apenas cabía.

Rin se sentía mal porque nunca pensó que Len la usaría así, él de antemano sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y aún así arriesgó a Rin.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer?

Empezó a reclamar Rin.

-Porque no lo ibas a hacer si te lo decía.

-¡Claro que no!

-Necesito a esta sirena para llegar al zafiro de diamantes.

-Pero…

-Además desde el principio te lo dije: Ibas a ser una más de nosotros, punto.

Luego Len iba en dirección al barco, antes de subir, dijo:

-No permitan que escape.

Después, desapareció.

Rin agachó la cabeza y se fue también.

-Rin.

La llamó Kaito.

-¿Qué sucede?

Dijo ella sólo volteando la cabeza.

-Mañana iremos a buscar las piedras del mar a una cueva y…

-No quiero ir.

-Tienes que ir.

Intervino Gakupo.

-¿Por qué?

-Como dijo Len, ahora eres una de nosotros, sé que lo que hizo él estuvo mal, pero aún así debes ir.

-Por lo menos Len me hubiera dicho sus planes.

Empezó a alzar la voz Rin.

-Reconozco que lo que él hizo estuvo mal, pero créeme, si te llevó sabía que correrías un riesgo, pero él te iba a proteger, porque si no, no te hubiera llevado.

-No lo sé…

-Rin, pensamos que ya no eras una niña berrinchuda…

Dijo Gakupo molesto.

-¿Qué?

Ahora Rin volteó enojada.

-Te comportas como una niña consentida, decidiste quedarte aquí, y al hacerlo debiste estar consciente de que correrías riesgos, la vida de un pirata no es sencilla, lo pensaste al momento de regresar, ¿Cierto?

Rin se quedó callada.

-No…

Contestó finalmente.

-Entonces ya lo sabes, ser pirata no sólo son aventuras, también es riesgo.

Rin no respondió y se volteó para ir a su cuarto.

Era la primera vez que Gakupo era así con Rin, desde que la conoció la trataba con paciencia, pero ahora la había regañado por su comportamiento, ¿Por qué?, él no era así, tal vez los piratas sabían algo que Rin no, y por eso el médico del barco le había llamado la atención.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando excepto una persona, la única chica a bordo.

-Creo que te pasaste con lo que le dijiste ayer, Gakupo.

Comentó Kaito en voz baja para que el capitán no escuchara.

-Se lo tenía que decir. Ambos tienen que madurar, sólo que Len es más difícil porque él es el capitán, y si le digo algo que no le parezca me puede arrojar al mar.

-Igualmente, creo que debiste ser más suave con Rin.

Gakupo no dijo nada y continuó comiendo.

Al terminar Len de desayunar, se fue al cuarto de Rin, tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta.

-Rin…

Decía con su duro tono de voz.

-¿Rin?

Volvió a tocar. Como nadie le hacía caso abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a Rin recostada en su cama de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

Era la primera vez que Rin usaba ese tono tan frío con Len.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas a desayunar?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Estás enferma?

-No.

-No veo entonces la razón porque no comas.

-No quiero.

-Como quieras. Dentro de unas horas iremos por las piedras del mar.

-No iré.

-No te estoy preguntando.

-¿Acaso piensas poner de nuevo mi vida en peligro?

-Nunca dije que ser pirata iba a ser fácil.

-Igual no iré.

Len estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Irás y no importan tus "peros".

Rin no dijo nada y Len cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza cuando salió.

Pasaron unas horas, Mikuo se preocupó por Rin y le dejó comida en su habitación, pero ella casi no comió. Luego Len fue a tocar su puerta sólo para avisar su presencia, ya que entró sin pedir permiso.

-Ya nos vamos.

-Te dije que no quiero ir.

Len tomó la muñeca de Rin y se la llevó por la fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!

-No.

Len la sacó del barco, donde los demás piratas los esperaban. Kaito y Gakupo traían cargando a la sirena en la caja de cristal.

-Vámonos.

Todos se fueron. Pasaron por la playa, y más adentro había muchas plantas, tantas que Len que iba al frente tuvo que cortar varias plantas con su espada.

Rin lo seguía, principalmente para no perderse y detrás de ellos iban los demás piratas.

La sirena a pesar de ir en una caja de cristal, iba chillando y moviéndose, haciendo difícil que Gakupo y Kaito pudieran transportarla.

A todos les estaba empezando a molestar tanto chillido, que Len volteó furioso y miró a la sirena.

-¡O TE CALLAS O LE DIRÉ A MIKUO QUE PREPARE CEVICHE PARA LA CENA!

La sirena captó todo y se calló. Len volteó de nuevo hacia su camino y continuó con su tarea de cortar las plantas para poder pasar.

Rin sólo al piso y siguió a Len, el cual cuando se lo proponía, era muy duro.


	9. El zafiro del mar

Hola a todos. Perdón por no actualizar. Pensaba actualizar la semana pasada pero tuve un imprevisto y no pude hacer nada durante la semana.

Espero les guste el capítulo.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo IX: El zafiro del mar

Todo estaba en silencio. La sirena se había asustado con la amenaza de Len, y por la mirada tan fría que tenía, hasta podría ser capaz de mandarla a hacerla la cena.

Después de unas horas llegaron a una cueva, Kaito y Gakupo bajaron la caja donde se encontraba la sirena.

-¿Llegamos?

Dijo Rin con miedo al ver esa cueva tan obscura.

-Sí.

Respondió Len.

-¿Qué hacemos capitán?

-Busquen una laguna, un río… lo que sea.

-Ok.

Rin se puso a caminar cerca de Len, pues se distrajo y cuando volteó el único pirata cerca era Len.

Llegó un momento en que la cueva era tan profunda que ya no había luz, y Rin se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Len.

-Suéltame.

Susurró, porque si gritaba iba a despertar a los murciélagos.

-Pero tengo miedo.

-Pues quítate el miedo. No me dejas caminar.

-¡No!

-No grites. Vas a despertar a los murciélagos.

-Pero no me dejes.

Rin se aferró más al brazo de Len.

-Ok…

Len puso cara de fastidio. Siguieron caminando y a los pocos minutos, Rin se tropezó con una piedra e iba a caer al piso, pero Len la sostuvo.

-Serás torpe…

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Luego Len bajó un poco la vista al piso, y a pesar de no ver bien, pudo ver la piedra con la que Rin se había caído. La tomó en sus manos sin soltar el brazo de Rin y sintió la textura de la piedra. Era lisa y parecía estar tocando una joya en vez de una piedra.

-Esta parece ser una piedra del mar.

Dijo algo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Su textura no es como la de las piedras, es como la de una joya.

Rin dirigió su mano a la piedra y sin querer tocó la mano de Len. Este se sonrojó y agradeció a la obscuridad de que nadie lo viera así.

-Vamos afuera.

-Bien.

La joven tomó de nuevo con fuerza el brazo de Len, y cuando ambos salieron finalmente de la cueva Len pudo ver que la piedra era color azul.

-Creo que este es el zafiro del mar.

-¿El zafiro del mar?

-Sí, así podré encontrar el zafiro de diamantes.

-Creo que merezco una explicación, pues yo fui quien tropezó con esa piedra.

-Pero yo fui quien la tomó.

-Yo la encontré.

-Yo te encontré.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡Me secuestraron!

-¡Y yo te encontré y te saqué de la prisión!

-¡Pero no me trataste precisamente bien!

-Luego discuten la boda.

Len volteó totalmente molesto.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?

Sus piratas estaban frente a él, pero ninguno habló o sabrían que el capitán los mandaría directo a la plancha.

-¡SI VUELVEN A SALIR CON UNA TONTERÍA COMO ESA JURO QUE LOS MANDO DIRECTO A LA PLANCHA CON LOS TIBURONES! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?

Todos asintieron con miedo.

-Vámonos.

Dijo Len un poco más calmado. Avanzo primero y luego todos lo siguieron. Rin se acercó a Kaito ya que seguía un poco molesta con Gakupo.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

Kaito se acercó al oído de Rin.

-El médico.

-¡¿Qué?

Reaccionó Rin totalmente sonrojada.

-Si hay algo que le molesta más que nada a Len es: que se digan chismes de él al aire y que le digan que es bajito.

Rin se rió discretamente, la verdad era que Len era más alto que ella pero era bajito a comparación de los demás piratas.

-¿Y la sirena?

-La traen Meito y Ted. Está muy pesada.

-¿Para qué la trajeron si no la usamos?

-Por seguridad. Para que no escape. Las sirenas pueden ser muy molestas, tan molestas como hermosas.

-Si Meiko te escuchara…

-Esto… no le digas.

Dijo Kaito con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

Llegaron pronto al barco y Rin se fue a su cuarto, pensaba en la sirena, parecía enojada y molesta durante todo el trayecto.

Se levantó de su cama y fue subió las escaleras, encontrando a la sirena a espaldas de ella mirando hacia la luna, aún seguía en la caja de cristal.

Rin se acercó con cuidado, pero un pedazo de madera del piso rechinó y la sirena volteó, y al ver a Rin empezó a gruñir y sacar colmillos como la vez que la habían capturado.

-Lo siento… no vengo a molestar.

Dijo Rin poniendo sus manos frente a ella en señal de miedo, pero la sirena no se calmaba.

-¿Acaso te sientes incómoda? ¿No te puedes mover? ¿O tienes hambre?

La sirena fue calmando su gesto y se le quedó viendo a Rin.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

El ser mitológico volteó la mirada algo apenada, pues era verdad.

-Pero yo no sé qué come una sirena.

-A…l…g…a…s…

Pronunció con dificultad la sirena por medio de los orificios que estaban en la misma caja para que entrara el aire.

-¿Algas?

-M…o…l…u…s…

La sirena no pudo decir nada más.

-¿Moluscos?

Asintió.

-Mmm… no creo poder conseguir algas y menos a esta hora en el agua, pero creo que tenemos moluscos en la cocina, iré a ver.

Dijo Rin con una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina. Tomó algunos moluscos y mariscos de la nevera, sintió que no debía cocinarlos, pues para empezar no puede encender fuego en el agua, así que la comida debía ser cruda.

La joven subió la escalera y ahí seguía la sirena, parecía un poco desconfiada aún.

-Pero necesitas salir…

Rin empezó a preocuparse, si ella aprovechaba para escapar seguro Len la mataba.

-Debes prometerme que no escaparás, llevaría la caja a otro lado, pero pesa mucho y si entre Gakupo y Kaito apenas la pudieron cargar es obvio que yo no podría.

La sirena asintió, su hambre era enorme.

Con mucho esfuerzo porque la tapa también era pesada, Rin pudo abrir sólo una cuarta parte de la caja para que por lo menos la cabeza y el tronco de la sirena salieran.

La joven rubia le extendió el plato con comida a la sirena y ella empezó a comerlo rápido, tenía mucho apetito.

-No sabía si te gustaba la comida cocida entonces te la traje cruda porque supongo que así comes.

La otra joven miró fijamente a Rin, dejó el plato por un momento, se quitó un collar con una perla de su pecho y puso la perla en el cuello de Rin, luego la joya brilló y la sirena la regresó de nuevo a su cuello.

-Así está bien.

Rin se sorprendió.

-¡Hablaste!

La sirena estaba hablando fluidamente.

-Sí. Esta perla me ayuda, pero como no he comido mi fuerza se ha agotado y mi voz también, entonces con tu ayuda pude recuperar mi fuerza, o por lo menos algo de ella.

-¿Por la comida?

-Y por tu voz. La voz es el mejor atributo de las sirenas, pero como me agoté necesité ayuda. Es como la transfusión.

Rin no respondió y ambas guardaron silencio mientras la joven comía.

-¿Me dices… tu nombre?

Preguntó la rubia tímida.

-Miki. ¿Y tú?

-Rin.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-¿Sabes para qué me quieren esos piratas?

-Dicen que para algo del zafiro de diamantes…

Cuando Miki escuchó eso se enfureció.

-¿Para qué quieren llegar al zafiro de diamantes?

-No sé, Len no me quiere decir nada.

-Ese pirata traumado…

Rin rió un poco ante el insulto de Miki.

-¿Por qué traumado?

-Tuvo tres amores y las tres lo traicionaron.

Rin recordó las historias de Len.

-Una pirata llamada Neru y dos jóvenes llamadas Gumi y Miku.

-Porque querían el mapa hacia el zafiro de diamantes, ¿No?

-Sí, pero los tontos creen que yo los guiaré.

-¿No lo harás?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy una sirena, sólo estoy relacionada con las piedras del mar, el zafiro de diamantes es de la tierra. Los diamantes no son del mar, por lo tanto yo no les puedo ayudar.

-Pero Len dijo que necesitaba las piedras del mar.

-Ese tonto va a acabar como su padre.

-¿Qué le pasó a su padre?

En ese momento apareció caminando un pirata llamado Piko y vio que Rin y la sirena estaban charlando.


	10. El pirata y la sirena

Hola. Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste el capítulo. En la actitud que tiene Len de que no le gustan que le digan bajito, me basé en Full Metal Alchemist.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Tampoco Full Metal Alchemist.

Capítulo X: El pirata y la sirena

-¡¿Qué quieres?

Le gritó Miki a Piko quien estaba escondido detrás de un barril.

-Lo siento… es que yo…

La sirena miró con mala cara al pirata.

-Piko, no le digas nada a Len.

Suplicó Rin.

-No le voy a decir nada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Rin. Podría hacerle algo a ella, y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

Piko era muy amable. Miki sólo regresó su mirada al mar de forma orgullosa.

-Gracias, Piko.

-Por nada, pero será mejor que ya vayas a dormir, Rin. Yo guardo a la sirena en la caja para que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Sí.

Rin se retiró y Piko se acercó a la caja de cristal, la sirena no puso resistencia y sólo entró de nuevo a su prisión. El pirata cerró la caja y luego se fue a dormir, pero no dejaba de pensar que esa sirena era muy atractiva.

Al día siguiente, arribaron en un puerto para recoger provisiones.

-Bueno, llego en la noche.

Dijo el médico.

-¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó Rin, quien ya no estaba molesta con Gakupo.

-Con Luka.

Respondió sonrojado el joven.

-Pero no te emociones Gakupo, todavía no te casas.

Dijo Len mientras se recargaba en una parte del barco queriendo hacer burla.

-Mira quién habla.

Len cambió su cara de burla por una de molestia.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS DIJISTE?

-Nos vemos.

Dijo tranquilamente el pelimorado y se fue.

Otro barco tocó puerto.

-Hola Len.

El rubio volteó y apenas miró puso mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres Kiyoteru?

-¿Acaso creciste hacia abajo?

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES MINIATURA?

-Pues eres el pirata más bajo de todos los que existen.

-¡PERO TAMBIÉN EL MÁS CONOCIDO!

Len estaba enojado y hasta se podía ver un aura de fuego a su alrededor, Kiyoteru comenzó a reír.

-Jajajajaja… Oye, ¿Quién es ella?

-¿Eh?

Preguntó Rin confundida.

-No te importa.

Dijo Len tajante.

-Mira hermosa, no te quedes con un pirata tonto que ni siquiera ha podido ver la fuente de la juventud, ¿Por qué no vienes con un ganador como yo?

Len tomó una piedra que estaba en el suelo y se la lanzó a Kiyoteru. Él la esquivó.

-Tranquilo, Len. Si tu novia no quiere venir no la puedo obligar.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban. El otro pirata sólo río.

-De verdad que no has madurado en nada, Kagamine.

-Tsk.

-Bueno, me voy, ya llegaron mis hombres con las cargas de ron. No te preocupes Len, va a ser difícil que te encuentren siendo tan pequeño.

-¡ME VUELVES A DECIR MINIATURA Y TE CLAVO LA ESPADA EN EL CUELLO!

-Jajajajaja.

El barco de Kiyoteru se fue.

-Ese idiota…

Dijo Len.

-¿Quién era?

-El estúpido rival de mi padre, y ahora como ya no lo puede fastidiar a él me quiere hacer la vida imposible.

-¿Por qué era el rival de tu padre?

-Ese vejestorio me las va a pagar…

Susurró Len ignorando completamente a Rin.

-¿Len?

-¡Kaito!

-¿Sí, capitán?

-Ve por el enamorado de Gakupo, nos largamos.

-Esto… ¿Es correcto?

-¡No te pedí clases de modales, te pedí que fueras por Gakupo!

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy. Necesitas vacaciones.

-¡Ya vete!

Kaito bajó del barco y se fue.

-Espero no interrumpir algo.

Susurró el peliazul.

-Len, pero Mikuo, Ted y Meito fueron por las provisiones y no han llegado.

-Van a ir por provisiones, no a una fiesta.

-¿Tanto te molesta lo que te dijo?

-¡¿ACASO ESTOY TAN CHAPARRO?

-Pues yo soy más bajita que tú.

Len miró fijamente a Rin y luego puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Pero eres una mujer.

¿Acaso Len estaba hablando como gente decente sin gritar como loco?

En la noche, el barco estaba en camino hacia el mar de la confusión y Piko fue hacia donde estaba la sirena con un poco de comida.

-Hola…

Miki volteó y lo vio de mala gana.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre…

Piko le mostró el plato a la sirena, ella lo miró con apetito.

-Primero moveré un poco la tapa y luego te doy de comer.

Piko hizo lo que dijo y se sentó en la tapa que había movido mientras Miki comía.

-¿Tu nombre es Miki?

-Sí… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Piko…

-Qué raro ver un humano con el cabello blanco.

-Tampoco es común ver una chica con pelo color chicle.

Se defendió Piko.

-Me refiero a que hay tritones que tienen el cabello como tú, pero no he visto humanos.

-Ah…

Dijo Piko apenado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué?

-No creo que me hayas dado de comer por buena gente, no se puede confiar en un pirata, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No, nada…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Miki miró fijamente a Piko.


	11. El mar de la confusión 1 Parte

Hola a todos. Gracias por comentar y una disculpa por mi ausencia; he tenido que atender unos asuntos pero aquí les traigo la actualización. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Por cierto, he estado pensando en subir un fanfic de Imitation Black pero la saga original, ustedes me dicen en un comentario si quieren que lo suba.

Y en el capítulo hay una parte donde Gakupo toca la pierna de Len para medirle la temperatura, es porque hay una parte de la pierna que es la más fría del cuerpo, y cuando está caliente es porque el individuo tiene fiebre.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo XI: El mar de la confusión (Parte 1)

-Bueno, supongo que agradecerte de alguna manera.

-¡No! Digo… si quieres déjalo así…

Piko bajó la cabeza sonrojado, vaya que era tímido.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Dijo el joven asintiendo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba más.

-Bueno… gracias.

-Etto… por nada… me voy… tengo que dormir o el mar de la confusión me hará más mal del que ya hace.

-Ok…

Piko cerró la tapa de la caja de la sirena, ella no se opuso en ningún momento, y luego se fue.

Al día siguiente, la mañana estaba nublada y hacía frío, parecía que iba a llover, Rin se puso un vestido naranja de mangas largas y detalles dorados en la falda. Su cabello lo adornó con una diadema del tono del color de su vestido con unos holanes anaranjados también pero en un tono más claro.

Subió a proa y vio a Len mirando al mar, su cara demostraba que pensaba algo, algo importante.

-B-buenos días…

Dijo Rin con miedo, pues Len había estado el día anterior gritando como loco por lo de su estatura. Él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pues lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos, se giró y vio a Rin, Len puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Buenos días.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Len! ¡No empieces otra vez con eso! ¡Te puedes volver a enfermar!

-Mejor desayuna tú. Hoy será un día largo y no quiero perder el tiempo.

Todo iba muy extraño. ¿Quién era esa persona? Porque Len no era. Len era muy explosivo y no toleraba ni el más pequeño error, y ahora Rin lo estaba regañando porque no había desayunado y él le responde con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Len? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí…

-Por favor… vamos a desayunar.

Rin jaló a Len del brazo, él no opuso resistencia alguna en ningún momento y dejó que la joven lo llevara al comedor. Una vez allí, Mikuo les sirvió el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Rin, capitán.

-Buenos días.

Respondió alegre Rin.

-Hmp.

Dijo Len sin ganas y comenzó a desayunar lentamente. Mikuo no dijo nada, pues ya se había acostumbrado a los malos modos de Len; pero Rin se preocupó, incluso pudo divisar unas pequeñas ojeras en el rostro de Len.

-¿No te habrás enfermado de nuevo?

-No… Tengo que dar un anuncio.

Len se levantó de la silla, Rin lo miraba preocupado.

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Hoy pasaremos por el mar de la confusión! Puede que les muestre sus peores pesadillas o sus más anhelados secretos pero al final mostrará una escena no tan agradable. Cuídense, pues no saben lo que puede ocurrir esta noche. Para que alguien no termine matándose por la desesperación los quiero a todos en proa a las seis de la tarde.

Todos asintieron y continuaron desayunando, Len se sentó y, al igual que todos siguió comiendo, pero con lentitud. Después de un rato, todos se habían ido, sólo quedaba, Rin; quien ya había terminado de desayunar; Gakupo; que estaba terminando; y Len, que aún no podía terminar su comida.

Cuando el pelivioleta terminó, se levantó de la silla y justo cuando se iba, Rin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Rin?

-Gakupo, ¿Puedes revisar a Len? Está muy cansado hasta ojeras tiene, no sé si esté enfermo.

-Ese niño… le he dicho que se cuide durante la lluvia y que se tape cuando hace frío…

Dijo Gakupo en un suspiro, luego se acercó a Len.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien…

-Pues no se oye así, capitán. Lo revisaré.

Gakupo revisó el pulso de Len, tocó su frente y su pierna para calcular su temperatura y luego fue por sus instrumentos médicos para revisarlo mejor.

-Pues yo creo que estás cansado, no tienes nada.

-Deberías descansar, Len.

Dijo Rin.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, capitán. Debe descansar, el mar de la confusión es peligroso y si usted continúa en ese estado el mar se lo tragará igual que un tiburón a un pez.

-Por favor… Len.

Len miró a Rin, y al verla suplicante se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado, Gakupo notó esto, pero al ver a Len en ese estado sólo tocó su frente.

-Qué raro… estás rojo pero no tienes fiebre.

El joven se sonrojó más y sólo atinó a levantarse de la silla y darle la espalda a Gakupo y Rin.

-Ustedes ganan. Me iré a dormir.

Len se retiró y se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir.

En lo que restó del día todos estuvieron haciendo sus respectivos deberes y Rin ayudaba a Mikuo en la cocina. Poco antes de las seis de la tarde, todos se empezaron a reunir en proa, sólo faltaba el capitán.

-Rin, ¿Puedes ir por Len?

Preguntó Kaito.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Es que si lo despertamos nosotros se va a poner como loco porque lo despertamos. Contigo es más paciente.

-Supongo…

Dijo Rin con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella bajó a las habitaciones y al estar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Len, tocó y no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar y tampoco pasó nada, así que abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y encontró a Len aún dormido en su cama. Se acercó a él y lo movió un poco.

-Len… Len… es hora de levantarse.

-Hmp.

Len se dio la vuelta.

-Len, casi son las seis.

-¡¿QUÉ?

El joven se levantó de repente, pero Rin lo sostuvo de los hombros ya que Len comenzó a marearse.

-Tranquilo. Si te levantas rápido te mareas.

-Sí, ya sé. Ya me levanto.

El rubio se levantó de su cama y tomó un cepillo del tocador, Rin no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo. Len traía el cabello suelto y ambos eran tan similares, parecían gemelos pero no lo eran, ni siquiera eran parientes. Mientras, Len terminó de cepillarse y luego tomó la liga para poder sujetar su cabello.

-Listo, vámonos.

-Ok.

Ambos fueron a proa y todos estaban callados, pues en pocos minutos llegarían al mar de la confusión. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Porque ese mar se distinguía ya que aparte de que mostraba ilusiones a las personas, siempre había una profunda neblina en él.

Después de un rato, la neblina estaba presente en el barco. Nadie bebía ni nada, pues eso seguramente alteraría sus nervios. Rin estaba junto a Len.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Este lugar es engañoso, puedes ver algo que realmente no está sucediendo, pero te puede perturbar.

-¿Cómo sabré si es o no una ilusión?

-No lo sé…

Rin se aferró al brazo de Len, él no dijo nada, aunque no quería admitirlo, en el fondo le preocupaba Rin.

Entre la niebla, Len pudo ver la silueta de un hombre.

-¿Kaito? ¿O es Meito?

La sombra salió de la niebla y Len pudo divisar a su padre.

-Hola, hijo.

-¿Papá? Pensé que tú…

-Pero no es así. Esta vida es horrible, anda, vamos a casa.

-¿Qué?

Otra silueta tomó forma entre la nieve y Len pudo divisar a su madre.

-¡¿Mamá? ¡¿En verdad eres tú?

-¿Len? ¿A quién le hablas?

Rin estaba confusa, por más que le hablaba a Len, éste no respondía, y parecía que estaba llorando… ¿De felicidad?

-¡Mamá!

-Hijo… ven con nosotros.

-Mamá…

Len empezó a acercarse a esa figura.

-¡Len!

Gritaba Rin, pero Len parecía no escucharla.

-Ven, hijo.

Dijo su padre.

-Vamos, vámonos de aquí.

-Mamá.

Rin se preocupó.

-Perdóname, Len.

La joven rubia le soltó una bofetada a Len y él salió de su trance.

-¿Q-qué pasó?

Len estaba temblando.

-Estabas hablando solo. Len, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros cuartos, la niebla es espesa…

-No importa… las ilusiones seguirán sin importar qué… hasta que crucemos este mar.

-Mi madre estaba ahí…

-Len… ahí no estaba nadie.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Len estaba confundido y sus lo demostraban, pero también demostraban dolor.

-Estabas acercándote a la plancha, como si fueras a caer.

-¡No, Rin! ¡Yo vi a mi madre! ¡Estaba frente a mí! ¡También estaba mi padre!

-Len… no había nadie.

Rin trataba de ser compresiva, pues podía ver el dolor que Len retenía. El joven miró al mar con la cara completamente deformada por el dolor, la confusión y sobretodo la ira por haber jugado con algo realmente delicado.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

Len rompió a llorar. Rin lo tomó por los hombros, él sólo pudo voltearse para abrazar a Rin, pues estaba buscando consuelo por tantas lágrimas que derramaba, ocasionadas por un dolor oculto.


	12. El mar de la confusión 2 Parte

Hola a todos.

Perdón por no poder actualizar, no he tenido mucha inspiración… pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo XII: El mar de la confusión (Parte 2)

Len estaba llorando en los brazos de Rin, ella le sobaba el cabello, pero luego Rin divisó otra sombra entre la niebla, y cuando pudo ver al dueño de esa silueta, se sorprendió de ver a su padre.

-¿P-papá?

-¿Qué haces, Rin?

El padre de la joven parecía realmente enojado.

-Papá, no es lo que piensas.

-¡Has traicionado a tu propio padre andando con el peor pirata de todos!

-¡No papá!

Rin comenzaba a llorar, su padre la veía fríamente, Len sintió que unas gotas caían en su cabello y subió la cara, encontrándose a Rin llorando mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Rin?

-Lo siento hija, pero me veo en la necesidad de mandarlo a matar…

-¡NO, PAPÁ!

-¿Por qué lloras, Rin?

-¡PAPÁ!

Gritaba y lloraba Rin. Len recordó que ella era hija de un gobernador, y tal vez su padre podría estar regañándola y amenazándola por estar en un barco pirata.

-Rin… Rin… esto no es verdad.

-Rin… jamás me decepcionaste tanto…

-¡Papá! ¡Espera por favor!

Len no pudo seguir aguantando ver a Rin llorando, así que sacó su pistola y dio un tiro al aire, el ruido aturdió a Rin y pudo alejarse de esa visión.

-¿Qué… pasó?

-¿Qué viste, Rin?

Dijo Len preocupado.

-¿Qué? Nada. Lo siento… esto… ¿Falta mucho para salir de este mar?

Rin se comportaba algo distante de Len.

-No… la niebla se está yendo… así que no creo.

-Ok. Creo que iré a mi cuarto.

Rin se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, pero Len tomó su mano.

-Rin.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué te sucedió? Estás muy extraña.

-No es nada…

-¿Y por qué te comportas así?

-Estoy algo cansada.

Rin se soltó del agarre de Len y sin voltearlo a ver se fue. Media hora después la niebla se dispersó, eso quería decir que el peligro había pasado. Para celebrar, los piratas comenzaron a sacar el sake y a tomar.

Como el capitán no tomaba, se fue a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, cuando Len subió a proa, encontró a todos en el piso, algunos boca abajo, otros recargados en las paredes y había botellas tiradas por todos lados.

-Al rato tendré que escucharlos quejarse por la resaca…

Suspiró Len.

-No hagas ruido, Len.

Dijo Kaito desde el piso aún borracho.

-Si no hablé tan fuerte.

Respondió Len con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Déjalos, Len.

Llegó Gakupo.

-¿Tú no tomaste?

-Sí, pero no hasta ponerme borracho.

-Mmm… ¿Y Rin?

-En su cuarto, supongo. ¿Por qué?

-Está muy rara desde ayer…

-Yo te sugiero que primero tomes un baño Len.

-¡¿De qué hablas?

Dijo Len molesto.

-¡Cállate Len!

Dijo Meito.

-…Pero vas a ver cuando se te pase…

Respondió Len con una venita en la cabeza.

-Bueno, me refiero a que yo ya sé que tiene Rin.

-¿Qué es?

-Len… tienes 17 años y todavía no te puedes dar cuenta…

-¿De qué?

-De que te gusta Rin y tú le gustas a ella.

Dijo el Gakupo con toda la calma del mundo mientras le sonreía a Len.

-¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS? ¡SABES EL JURAMENTO QUE HICE Y SALES CON ESO!

-¡CÁLLATE, LEN!

Reaccionaron todos los piratas ante el grito de Len. Ellos estaban con una resaca tan fuerte que incluso fueron capaces de responderle al capitán que temían. Len les puso mala cara.

-"Pero ya verán cuando se les pase la resaca".

Pensó el joven.

-¿Qué tal si mejor vamos al comedor?

-Supongo…

-Espero que Mikuo haya preparado algo de…

-Está tirado en las escaleras.

Dijo Len señalando al cocinero, Gakupo volteó y al verlo le salió una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Entonces… supongo que tendrás que preparar algo, yo no soy buen cocinero…

-Yo tampoco sé cocinar.

-Bueno…

-Igual no tengo hambre, pero vamos para que no sigan interrumpiendo.

Ambos bajaron al comedor y vieron tres platos con comida caliente servida.

-¿Quién hizo esto?

Preguntó el capitán.

-Buenos días.

Dijo Rin saliendo de la cocina, en cuanto Len la vio se sonrojó por lo que había dicho Gakupo anteriormente.

-Buenos días, Rin.

Saludó el médico.

-Hmp. ¿Hiciste tú el desayuno?

-Sí. Últimamente le he estado ayudando a Mikuo en la cocina, y hace una hora y media los vi a todos con resaca y como no los vi, pensé que ustedes estarían bien, así que preparé el desayuno para los tres.

-Gracias, Rin. Se ve delicioso.

Halagó el médico. Len no dijo nada. Los tres se sentaron, dieron gracias por la comida y comenzaron a desayunar. El joven pelimorado fue el primero en terminar, así que se levantó de su silla y se fue a atender a los demás piratas.

Rin y Len no se decían nada, hasta que el joven decidió romper el silencio.

-Hoy iremos por provisiones a un puerto cercano.

-Ya veo…

-Rin.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué estás tan cortante?

-No soy cortante.

Rin se giró un poco poniendo su mano en la mesa.

-Claro que lo eres.

Len también giró un poco pero sin querer puso su mano sobre la de Rin. Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron al suelo. Len subió un poco la mirada hacia Rin y ella también lo miró a él. Ambos se empezaron a acercar poco a poco.


	13. La verdad del corazón

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Lo siento, creo que hoy sí comí arcoíris. Espero les guste y gracias por comentar.

Sobre el final, no coman ansías, en el siguiente capítulo se explicarán muchas cosas.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Capítulo XIII: La verdad del corazón

Los labios de Rin y Len ya estaban rozándose, incluso Len ya había tomado con su mano el cuello de Rin de manera delicada y ella tomaba su mano libre entrelazando sus dedos, pero ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían y Rin fue la primera en separarse, Len se quedó sorprendido pero no dijo nada, sólo se sentó bien de nuevo y separó su mano de la mano y el cuello de Rin.

-Len… yo… yo… lo siento, debo irme.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su cuarto sin dejar que nadie viera su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado.

Mientras, Len estaba mirando a la nada, su expresión mostraba tristeza y confusión. ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de ella? Pregunta más tonta, pues estuvo a punto de besarla, pero él aún tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ser traicionado de nuevo, tres veces lo habían decepcionado y él no aguantaría una cuarta… aunque pensándolo bien, Rin a la fecha no había mostrado ningún interés por el mapa al zafiro de diamantes. Es más, a veces se fastidiaba de ir a buscar piezas y pistas para encontrar ese tesoro, entonces tal vez no era como las demás…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Gakupo entró al comedor.

-Creí que estarías planeando la ruta de hoy.

Dijo el médico mientras buscaba unas hierbas en la alacena. Len seguía sentando mirando hacia la mesa.

-Hoy iremos por provisiones.

-Ya veo… necesito algunos remedios para la resaca, los demás están muy cansados todavía.

-Ése no es mi problema. Irán por las provisiones se sientan mal o no.

Dijo el rubio tratando de seguir pareciendo orgulloso.

-Para el medio día estarán mejor, supongo que arribaremos entre la una y las dos.

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Len? Te oyes cansado. No me digas que otra vez no te pusiste suéter en la noche. Ash… ya parezco tu madre, te digo que te pongas…

-No me siento mal.

Interrumpió Len las quejas de Gakupo.

-¿Entonces?

-No es nada…

Len se comenzaba a sonrojar y esto no pasó desapercibido por el doctor.

-¿Ya besaste a Rin?

-¡¿Qué? ¡NO!

-Jajajaja Len, un tomate a tu lado sentiría envidia, estás muy rojo.

-¡Pero no la he besado!

-¿Entonces te le declaraste?

-Algo así…

Gakupo se sentó al lado de Len.

-Explícame qué ocurrió.

-¿Y los demás?

La verdad era que Len no quería hablar con Gakupo y tuvo que inventar una excusa, en este caso, la resaca de los piratas.

-Necesitan un poco de reposo, además que sé que tratas de evadirme.

El capitán estaba confuso, por eso le contó todo a Gakupo, él sólo asentía y sonreía de manera paternal a Len.

-¿Y por qué no le dices nada? Tú mismo te has dado cuenta que Rin no es como las otras chicas.

-P-pero si ella me quisiera me hubiera besado.

Dijo Len volteando hacia otro lado con la cara ruborizada.

-No te besó por alguna razón, pero si ella no te quisiera ni siquiera hubiera dejado que te acercaras.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es lo más posible.

-Pero… tengo miedo… ¿Y si me rechaza?

-Len… si estuvo dispuesta a besarte y luego por no sé qué se fue, es claro que quiere algo, pues si no te quisiera desde un principio ni siquiera hubiera permitido que te acercaras.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

Len se quedó pensando.

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba en su cuarto acostaba boca abajo en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Pensaba en su padre. Lo que le mostró el mar de la confusión no se alejaba de la realidad, si su padre se llegaba a enterar que ella tenía una relación amorosa con un pirata, él se sentiría decepcionado y enojado con su hija. ¿Cómo una chica de clase alta como ella y un pirata como Len podrían estar juntos? Eso era imposible, pero aún así, Len se había ganado el corazón de Rin, ya que a pesar de ser grosero, sarcástico y poner en riesgo la vida de Rin, él siempre la procuró, la protegió en las peores circunstancias, la respetó y le dio muchas cosas que aunque ella no necesitaba, el joven pirata se las quiso dar, como todos sus vestidos.

Rin estaba confundida, amaba a su padre y no quería decepcionarlo, pero también Len le había demostrado que la quería y se preocupaba por ella, incluso al momento de querer besarla fue tan delicado como si estuviera tocando la rosa más hermosa y elegante del jardín, pero temía romperla o dañarla, por eso la tomaba con delicadeza.

¿Qué haría Rin?

Ella en medio de sus pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó a las pocas horas, salió de su habitación y al llegar a proa, vio que el barco estaba vacío.

-¿A dónde fueron todos?

-Por provisiones. Arribamos hace 15 minutos.

La joven volteó y pudo ver a Len detrás suyo, él estaba recargado en una pared de madera con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Rin se sonrojó al verlo y miró a otro lado.

-Ya veo…

-Rin…

-Bueno… yo iré a dar una vuelta. Regreso en unas horas.

-Iré contigo.

-Len, puedo ir sola.

-No, no puedes.

-Ya me voy, adiós.

Rin salió corriendo y Len apenas podía alcanzarla, ¿Cómo podía correr con sus vestidos y no caerse? El joven quedó en medio de la calle mirando a todos lados, pues había perdido de vista a Rin gracias a toda la gente que caminaba alrededor.

-Espero esté bien. Este lugar es peligroso.

Susurró él para luego ir a buscarla.

La rubia estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, pero comenzó a sentir miedo, pues a su alrededor estaban hombres borrachos, gente vendiendo objetos robados, mujeres locas… ella no sabía a dónde ir.

-Hola hermosa.

-¿Qué?

Un hombre de apariencia un poco mayor que ella, con el cabello corto y castaño, piel morena y mala cara se dirigía a Rin. Parecía ser un pirata pero no estaba borracho, su aliento no olía a alcohol.

-Oye, ¿Estás sola?

-¿Perdón?

Rin no sabía qué decir, tenía miedo y sólo hacía preguntas sobre la situación y no podía correr, pues ese lunático la seguiría.

-¿Estás perdida? Puedo enseñarte el camino.

-No, gracias, yo me tengo que ir…

Rin intentó alejarse pero el hombre no la dejó.

-Pero este lugar es peligroso, no puede una joven hermosa andar sola.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, hasta que sintió unos hombros que la rodearon, volteó y vio que a su lado estaba Len.

-Aquí estás, no vuelvas a distraerte así.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Sho!

-¡¿Len? ¡¿Len Kagamine?

-El mismo.

-Lo siento, yo, quería llevar a esta dama a un lugar seguro, es que… ya ves que este lugar es tan peligroso…

La actuación de Sho no se podía ver más falsa, sin embargo Len le siguió el juego.

-Si… muy peligroso, bueno, ya me voy.

Len jaló a Rin dándole la espalda a Sho, pero éste habló de nuevo.

-¡Capitán Len!

-¿Qué?

El chico volteó pero Rin no lo hizo, ese tipo le daba miedo.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si me podías prestar a la chica por hoy, supongo que no es nada tuyo, pues no tienes familiares e hiciste un juramento…

A Rin se le erizó la piel, ¿Cómo ese hombre podía decir eso? Era un cínico.

-Sho, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, y no te la presto.

-¿Es algo tuyo?

Preguntó el hombre tímido.

-Mi novia.

Respondió Len con simplicidad. Sho puso cara de espanto, se podía notar que le tenía miedo a Len.

-L-lo siento.

-Ya nos vamos.

El rubio abrazó a Rin por la espalda y ambos se fueron. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Len habló con Rin pero sin dejar de caminar y abrazarla.

-¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo te vas sola por ahí siendo este un lugar peligroso? Suerte que llegué a tiempo o no sé qué te habría hecho ese tipo.

-Por cierto, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Era pirata del barco de mi padre.

Len no quiso hablar más y Rin lo notó porque habló de manera cortante, por eso no insistió con el tema, pero sí dijo otra cosa.

-¿Y por qué dijiste que éramos novios?

-Tenía que decir algo o ese tipo no vería razón para no llevarte.

-Ok… esto… gracias Len.

Len se sonrojó y miró al piso.

-Vamos al barco.

Dijo él cambiando de tema.

Al llegar al barco, Rin se fue a su cuarto pues aún seguía confundida por su amor hacia Len. No supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí, pues tocaron a su puerta, pero ella no respondió, así que la persona abrió la puerta con cuidado y Rin pudo ver de reojo que era Len, volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Llevas dos horas encerrada. ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre?

-No es nada.

Len se sentó al lado de Rin en su cama.

-¿Te sientes mal? Al rato llega Gakupo.

-No, no me siento mal.

-¿Entonces?

-…

-Rin.

-¿Qué?

Rin miró a Len y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse poco a poco.

-¿Por qué lo seguimos ocultando?

Len tomó las mejillas de Rin e hizo que ella lo mirara.

-¿Ocultar qué?

La joven no sabía qué decir, por eso fingió no saber de lo que Len hablaba.

-Rin, yo… yo… yo te quiero.

-Len…

-Para mí tú eres diferente, no creo que seas capaz de jugar conmigo.

-…

El sonrojó de Rin crecía y ella no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Pero lo que yo quiero saber Rin, es si tú me quieres.

-…Len yo… yo también te quiero, pero creo que hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál?

-Mi padre. Tengo miedo a que se decepcione de mí…

-Yo no dejaré que se decepcione de ti, si incluso debo demostrarle que no deseo hacerte daño lo haré.

-Yo sé que tú jamás me harías nada que yo no quisiera, pero no sé si él piensa lo mismo.

Len comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Rin.

-Len…

-No pasa nada.

-Pero…

-Yo lucharé por ti Rin, jamás te abandonaré.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

Rin se sintió más tranquila, y Len al verla más relajada la besó y sintió como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, pues Rin era diferente a las otras chicas con las que estuvo.


End file.
